You Are Not Fat
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Jim helps Pam out with some of her insecurities about her changing body.


"Will you still love me when I'm all fat and puffy?" Pam asked, studying herself in the mirror as they got ready for bed.

Jim looked up from the other side of the room, mildly concerned about the note in her voice. "If you're talking out the 'I'm pregnant' kind of fat and puffy… absolutely." He got up to hug her from behind, his hands rubbing over the barely-there baby-bump. "If you're talking about the 'I-eat-a-lot-of-donuts' kind of fat and puffy, then no, sorry." He kissed the top of her head then yelped as her heel kicked back into his shins.

Pam followed it up with a light elbow to his midsection when he stepped back. "You think you're funny, but you're not." She muttered.

Grinning as well as rubbing an absent hand over his stomach, Jim got into bed, watching her as she went through all her little nightly habits. First, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she used all the other feminine bottles and tidbits that women used to get the makeup, perfume, and other products of the day off their skin. He was pretty sure some of those products were scented water that women were tricked into buying. He was a smart enough man though, not to mention that thought to his pregnant and slightly hormonal fiancée.

Normally, she'd come into the bedroom and change into her night clothes, which more often than not, was one of his t-shirts that hung to her knees. He loved to watch her slowly, methodically remove each piece of clothing, always in the same order, and more often than not, toss it on the nearest surface. It was different than when she did it for him, seducing him or very often just playing with him…which was just another way of seducing him. The disrobing she did as her nightly ritual allowed him to see her doing something that she had obviously done thousands of times in the past without him to watch. Now, he gloried that he was privy to these little bits of Pam, these patterns, that he bet she wasn't even aware of.

Tonight though, she stepped out of the restroom already in his t-shirt. He rose up on his elbows as he watched her come around to her side of the bed and climb on. She was moving, he noticed, in such a way so that the shirt didn't fall against her front.

"Sooo, what's up?" He asked, watching her pull the covers to collar bone.

Not looking at him, she grabbed her book and started turning pages. "What do you mean?" she asked non-chalantly.

He knew what she was doing. Quicker than she could react, Jim reached out, grabbed her book, and tossed it into the corner. "What the hell?" was all she got out before he threw all the covers to the foot of the bed and straddling her, pinned her hands to the bed.

Pam cringed as the way he was holding her stretched the t-shirt taut across the front of her body from her thighs to her chest. She looked up to see Jim not looking at her suddenly chubbier body, but at her face. And he was looking at her in a way that made her forget about wanting to hide away under the covers. "Jim?" She asked softly, questioningly.

He released her hands, leaning on one arm as he brought the other up to her face, running his thumb over her features. "You are not fat." He stated resolutely. He leaned down to gently kiss her features.

Pam closed her eyes, feeling the tears that wanted to well up at his empathy. "I know I'm not fat," she whispered with a wobbly voice. Trying to lighten the mood, she asked in mock feminine ire, "Why? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jim just shook his head and kept quietly kissing her. "You are not chubby either." Another kiss. "You're not ugly," kiss, "puffy," kiss, "tired-looking, or anything else that might pop into that crazy, beautiful mind of yours." He rubbed noses with her until she opened her eyes. He hated that her eyes were wet. "Got it?"

She nodded, then just as quickly shook her head. Looping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down until she could bury her head in his shoulder. Jim rolled to his side so he could hold her. "Everything's changing," she said with a hiccough.

Jim rubbed light circles on her back while he mildly panicked. "It's a lot of stuff at once." He said reassuringly, thinking of the baby, the wedding, and their life to be. Pam shook her head and raised it to look at him.

"I'm happy about the baby. It's not that. It's my body!" she said on a near wail. She sat up so she could gesture. "My pants are all tight and I'm only in my fifth month! All of my button-up shirts are starting to gape at the buttons! And these!" She put her hands over her breasts in a way that Jim found very interesting. "They're sensitive to freaking air going over them and all of my bras are too tight!" She threw herself back down to the pillows. "How is that not chubby. How is that not getting fat!" She turned over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

"Oookay." Jim ran a hand up and down her back. "May I share my loving fiancée and male opinion on this subject?" He grinned at the muttering oath that came back from the pillow. "I'm going to tell you anyway."

He ran his hand over her hair, down her back, and down over the curve of her butt to her legs. He kept petting her as he talked. "Do remember what happened when we got back from the hospital when we found out you were pregnant?" He went on without waiting for a response. "Of course you do. You whined about the rug burns for days." He scooted closer and kissed her neck. "What about the first time you got morning sickness?" He lightly bit her ear. "I could barely wait for you to brush your teeth before I jumped you in what is obviously a horribly too small bathroom." She giggle at that, but kept her head in the pillow.

"Every time," he rolled her over, smiling as she kept the pillow to her face, "something happens that reminds me that we made a baby, I go crazy." He leaned down and nuzzled the strip of midriff where the shirt had ridden up. He ignored her tensing and started edging it up. "Now you casually tell me that your already delectable breasts are getting bigger," he got the shirt up over one breast and kissed it. It was bigger. "more sensitive," he edged it up over the other one and slowly laved the tip, leaving it hard and glistening, "and you didn't tell me before?" He blew a breath over a nipple and watched it pucker even tighter. She was more sensitive. "That's just cruel, Pam." And bent in earnest to his new find.

She needed more oxygen than she was getting with the stupid pillow over her face. She heaved it aside and tried to breathe as Jim nuzzled, and licked, and generally drove her out of her mind. "Just because you're insane doesn't mean I'm not getting fat." She gasped out.

"You're not getting fat." He said calmly, but in a thicker voice as he kissed a path to her stomach. "A baby-bump," he gave it a kiss, "is not fat. It's a baby." He scooted back up and shucked the t-shirt off her head. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled until she was on top of him and he could let his hands roam. "In fact," he ran his hands up her legs until he came to her underwear. He ran his fingers lightly around the edges until she shivered, then he slid his large hands inside to cup and caress her derriere. "I have to wonder if some of that extra," he gave her butt a possessive squeeze that had her gasping. "isn't actually for us guys."

Oh god, Pam thought as her eyes threatened to roll back in her head. She really was more sensitive all over. "What?" His hand on her backside was sliding and kneading, causing her to move into the caress.

He nudged her further up his torso, running his hands up her back to bend her to his mouth, before one hand went back south to squeeze and fondle. "It's going to be a couple of long lonely weeks when we can't do this." He said as he rubbed his evening stubble over the creamy slopes of her breasts. "Until then," he smiled as she started to edge his own shirt up and off, "we get more to play with before the drought."

As soon as his head cleared his shirt, Pam attacked his mouth and the rest of his clothes. Of all the moronic, silly ploys... but it was what she had needed to hear.

Along with the problems with her clothes, Kelly had been telling her story after story about how guys are grossed out by the whole pregnant thing and how Jim would soon not want a body that wasn't perfect. She knew better. She did. The reminders of how he'd reacted to each phase so far were true and had helped keep some of these fears from even forming. But Kelly, along with her Mother's own rantings about how men were only interested in nimble forms and her own rapidly changing hormones were enough to worry and depress her about the changes in her body.

"Thank you." She whispered, her head thrown back as she rocked on him.

Jim watched her, mesmerized, as she moved above him. "So soon?" He slid his hands up her chest to cup her once again. "Damn I'm good."

She gasped out a laugh and covered his hands with hers, now reveling in the increased sensation. "No. I needed that." She swiveled her hips, making him groan. "Needed this." She opened her arms and he sat up, tangling his hands in her hair as she kissed him so sweetly that he felt his own throat closing up. "Needed you."

"You have me." He answered breathlessly. "I need you too," and deepened the kiss, each moving with more urgency as sensation caught up with emotions to send them tumbling over the edge.

They lay tangled together, breathing evened out, when Pam heard Jim mutter sleepily into her hair, "You're not fat."

She smiled, feeling at ease with herself. "I'm not fat," she agreed as she snuggled into him and into sleep.


End file.
